He Has A Secret
by row6773
Summary: Remus has a secret. The others were bound to find out sometime. One-shot.


"He's got to have a secret." James and Sirius were deep in conversation at the breakfast table, Peter peering over their shoulders and trying to catch snatches of their words.

"How could he possibly be hiding something like that? He's a bloody werewolf, what else could we possibly not know?" Sirius argued in a hushed voice.

"I -" James started, but closed his mouth. "Here he comes." The pair broke apart. Remus Lupin was walking towards them, a puzzled smile on his face.

"Snogging at the breakfast table, are we?" He jested good-naturedly, though a certain steely element seeped into his tone. To his surprise, Sirius blushed slightly.

"Morning, Moony." He scooted over to make room. Remus sat, cocking an eyebrow.

"So, spit it out. What were you two conspiring about?"

James and Sirius both said "Nothing!" as Peter giggled, "They were wondering what secret you're hiding." James groaned. Sirius growled, "Peter!" Peter flushed scarlet.

"A secret, eh?" Remus grinned. "What brilliant ideas have you come up with?"

"James is the one who thinks you're hiding something. I think he's bonkers." Sirius muttered, still glaring at Peter. Remus turned his attention to James.

"Well?" James laughed.

"Ah, Remus, you know, it's just a joke."

"Come off it," Sirius scoffed, "You mean as well tell him NOW." Another pointed glare. Peter squeaked.

"Well, er," James rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Erm, well, I had this theory..."

"Yes?" Remus prompted, curiously.

"A - a theory that, er, you like blokes."

Remus's features changed. Surprise, anger, hurt, and confusion flashed across his face.

"That's an interesting theory," he said coldly, "See you around. I have to go study." With that, he stood and strode briskly from the Great Hall. James laughed nervously.

"That went well." Sirius rounded on him furiously.

"You bloody idiot! You hurt his feelings you stupid oaf." He drifted into a long string of curses. James looked shocked.

"Mr. Black." McGonagall sharp voice sounded far too close to his left ear. "I will not allow such vulgar language from my House. Detention. Monday night at seven in my office." She walked off, robes swishing.

"Fine!" Sirius called, still fuming. "Bloody brilliant." He stood up. "I'm going to find Remus. Do NOT come with me." He pointed a finger at James and Peter in turn. The former was still staring at him in consternation. Peter squeaked again and returned to his toast.

Sirius ran out of the Great Hall, up the moving stairways, through the halls, until he reached the Fat Lady.

"Effing...gillyweed." He panted. The Fat Lady sniffed.

"Watch your language, young man." She swung open. Remus was nowhere to be seen in the Common Room, as Sirius expected. He pounded up the stairs to the seventh year dormitory. It appeared empty. Sirius knew better. He strode to Remus's bed and dropped to his hand and knees. Sure enough, Remus was lying on the floor, reading his Ancient Runes textbook. The underside of the bed was wide and roomy, thanks to Remus's Undetectable Extension charm. Sirius crawled under.

"Hey, Rem," he said.

"Go away, Sirius." Remus answered calmly, not looking up.

"Remus," Sirius protested, "he didn't mean it. It was just a stupid joke." Remus slammed his book closed and turned to face Sirius.

"Just like your 'prank' on Snape last year was a stupid joke? I've only just forgiven you for that one, Sirius. Don't get on my bad side again." Sirius raised his hands.

"I'm sorry, Remus. But I told James off for embarrassing you and I just wanted to apologise, which, in case you have figured out, is not easy for me to do." Sirius's voice was raised and his features flushed. Remus stared at him for a while.

"It's true, Sirius, and that's what kills me. Not only do I have to be a bloody werewolf, but I have to like blokes as well and it's not like I can change it or anything but I just HATE myself for being so different, and..." He was cut off rather abruptly by Sirius's lips against his. Remus pulled away almost immediately.

"What the...what the bloody hell?" he gasped. Sirius gave him a crooked smile.

"Sorry, Rem, I just...I keep thinking about you and you're so damn perfect but you've always been out of reach and now..." He trailed off. Remus stared at him.

"You - you like blokes too?"

"Ah, c'mon, Rem, you know I've never walked the straight and narrow." Sirius winked. Remus practically pulled him out from under the bed.

"How long have you known?" he demanded.

"Maybe two or three years." Sirius shrugged. "I just wasn't attracted to girls. But very, very attracted to you." There was that blush again. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," Sirius added quickly, "There are plenty of blokes like us. Take your pick." Remus leaned forward, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"I pick you."


End file.
